


Mint Sucks Anyway

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No actual sex, Sick Angel, Sickfic, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Angel stays late at the hotel bar, and Husk fixes him a drink. Too bad that Husk doesn’t know about Angel’s mint allergy, and Angel is forgetful.Idea credit goes to mangleeverdeen . Thank you, I hope you like it!*note, I don’t drink, so I apologize for any mistakes with the drink stuff. And I don't own anything yada yada
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), huskerdust - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 182





	Mint Sucks Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangleeverdeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangleeverdeen/gifts).



“If we’re going to sit here all night, I might as well make you a drink.”

Angel raised an eyebrow. He and Husk had made a habit of hanging out at the front desk/bar almost every night, where Angel would talk, and Husk would drink and listen. It had been their little tradition since the hotel opened, but tonight, several months in, was the first time Husk had offered to make anything for Angel. “Mm? What’s the special occasion?”

Husk shrugged. “I’m bored and you look like you need a drink- you’ve been filming all day, right? What do you like?”

“I dunno. I don’t usually drink, but I do like the look of those pretty little fruity things. You know, the ones with the tiny umbrellas and stuff?”

Husk chuckled and grabbed a glass off the shelf. “Sounds like something you’d like.” He turned away to grab ingredients, and Angel’s arms slipped around his waist in a sneak hug attack. Husk gently extricated himself, and when Angel made a little whining noise, held up a package of tiny drink umbrellas. “If you stay put at the bar while I get this done, I’ll give you two of these.” As much as the cat demon would have liked Angel to hold him, it would have been too difficult to move around, and Husk didn’t want to have to clean up broken glass if he fumbled anything.

Thankfully, Angel took this as an invitation to stretch out across the bar, long limbs posed seductively. He slid off when Husk brought over his drink, plunking down in a bar stool. “Thanks! Looks good babe!”

The drink was pink and frothy, a blended little thing that Husk never would have drank himself, but something he thought Angel would like. “It’s a raspberry- vodka drink. I don’t usually mix up fancy stuff, so sorry if it tastes weird.”

Angel took a sip of the drink, then kissed Husk, grabbing the cat demon’s fur to draw him closer. “I like it, does it taste good to you?”

“Uh- uh, yeah.” Husk’s face turned red, but he was pleased. The mint accent hadn’t come through very well, but the overall flavor was nice, even in kiss form. And the kiss itself- for someone so reserved, it was still hard for Husk to process Angel’s rather, well, aggressive pda. But he did enjoy it, and it was nice for Husk to have someone to show his softer side to. 

An hour later Angel’s drink was gone. He and Husk had retreated upstairs to Angel’s room, and the two fell into bed, kissing and pawing at each other’s clothes. “I want you to rip off my jacket.” Angel growled, and Husk gladly obeyed, using his claws to tear at the fabric-

Angel immediately hissed in pain, and Husk froze. “Did I claw you?”

“No, my skin just feels super weird all of a sudden. Like itchy? It kinda hurts but it wasn’t you, it’s too widespread.” Angel scratched at his neck, and Husk’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Let me look at your skin.” Angel dropped his hand, and Husk carefully parted the spider demon’s fur. Sure enough, the underlying skin was covered in angry red bumps. “You’ve got some kind of rash. It’s all over your throat and chest here. Are you feeling weird anywhere else?”

Angel nodded, frowning. “My mouth’s kinda numb actually. I was ignoring it, but it’s been like that since I finished my drink. I’ve had this before but it’s been a long time- what exactly was in that drink?”

“Raspberry liquor, vodka, ice, mint accent-” Angel’s face paled at the mention of mint, and Husk’s heart sank. “You’re allergic to mint, aren’t you?” This was all his fault. 

“It’s not your fault Husk, you didn’t know. It’s not a big deal- I just take some allergy pills and sleep it off.” Angel got up and rummaged through his bathroom cabinet, trying not to look back at Husk’s guilty face. This was mortifying. A headache was already building in his skull, and Angel cursed himself when the first curls of nausea bloomed alongside of it. Allergic reactions sucked, and the porn star knew that while it wasn’t bad enough to kill him, it wasn’t something he wanted his boyfriend to watch him suffer through.

“Are you going to be okay to film tomorrow?”

“Yep! Don’t sweat it Husky-doo.” This was a total lie, and Angel knew that Husk could tell. In truth, his skin would be red and sensitive for a week, and the headache would force him to call out tomorrow anyway. 

“Angel, I’m sorry-

“Don’t apologize. Please. I’ll be okay, but it does get nasty for a few days. I just need to get some meds and pass out, like I told ya.”

He finally turned back around, and seeing Husk’s dejected face pained his heart. “Baby, please don’t feel so bad. It’s not like you knew about my allergy and tried to poison me on purpose.”

One corner of Husk’s mouth turned up at Angel’s attempt at humor. “Yeah, I guess. I can’t help but feel guilty about it, but maybe I could help? I don’t know anything about allergies, but I could uhh… crap, I don’t know how to do anything.” Husk crossed his arms in a frustrated stance. 

Angel huffed a laugh and climbed back onto the bed. “There’s not much you can do about the actual reaction, but you can keep me company. Cuddles?” Angel’s tone suggested that he wanted much more than cuddles, but with his body reacting to the mint like this it probably wasn’t a good idea to get frisky. 

Cuddling ended up being quite nice. Husk’s fur was thicker and softer than Angel’s, and the spider demon loved being snuggled up against it. Husk was careful to avoid the areas of Angel’s skin that he knew had rashes, and when Angel’s headache intensified, Husk used the pads of his paws to massage his temples. 

“I’ll call your manager for you tomorrow if you like, since you’ll probably still be sick tomorrow.”

Angel pulled himself even closer, burying his face in Husk’s thick fur. “You will. And you will stay for morning cuddles.”

Husk actually chuckled at that quip, and dramatically replied, “Well, I suppose I have no choice!” He smiled when he could feel Angel laughing, the humor only slightly deflated when the porn star started coughing. 

“And what else will you do?” Angel asked, raising a teasingly admonishing eyebrow. 

Husk paused to think before replying, “Throw out every single piece of mint that I can find in this whole hotel?”

“Perfect.”

Angel gave Husk a rewarding kiss before falling asleep. Husk stayed up as long as he could, watching the slow rise and fall of Angel’s chest, making sure that it never stopped. 

As long as Husk was there, he promised himself that it never would. The only thing that could add to the quiet happiness of watching his lover sleep, was if Husk could live his life without ever seeing another stupid piece of mint ever again.


End file.
